Rose of Love: A Vampire's Love
by StraightxxxEdge
Summary: Kofi is a store owner who is very kind to everyone. Wade is a spoiled rich man who think the world is his to take. Randy is vampire looking for love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Im going to take it one story at at time

Kofi was sitting in his store reading a magazine. "Hey" he said to the people that came. The his big brother John Cena came in. "Hey John" he said. "Hey baby bro" John said. John went behind the counter and start talking to Kofi. "So whats been going on with you and the store" he asked. "Same thing everyday" Kofi replied. The the door open and when Kofi saw who it was he rolled his eyes and John saw him. "Hello my dearest love, Kofi" Wade said. "Hi Wade are you going to buy some or are you going to get on my nerves" Kofi asked.

Wade laughed and pick some candy and laid it on the counter. Kofi rung it up and said "That will be 97 cents". Wade gave Kofi a 20 and said "Keep the change cutie". Then he left. Kofi sighed and put the money in the registered. He growled when he heard John laughing. "Not funny" he snapped. "Keep the change cutie" John mocked. Kofi looked at him laughing. "Boy he got it bad for so why you don't like him" John asked while playing with Kofi's dreads.

"I don't like how he treat people" Kofi said "he think just because hes rich everyone is suppose to kiss his ass well not me." John start laughing and Kofi just shook his head. They didn't know Wade had come back but he stood outside listening. "So Kofi you think you're different everyone else we'll see about that" Wade laughed.

Later on that day

"Kofi I'm going home ok" John said. "I hear you have the movie and popcorn ready ok" Kofi replied. John gave him a thumbs up and left. Kofi was cleaning up the store humming his favorite song Motivation. That was when the door opened up and walked was a tall,tan, muscular,and tattooed figure. Kofi looked at him and said "I'm sorry but the store is closed." The man kept walking around as if he didn't hear Kofi. Kofi walked in front of the man making him stop "I said the store is closed" Kofi said. The man pulled of his shades and looked Kofi in the eye making Kofi blush then he said "Forgive me I didn't hear you at first." He voice made Kofi shudder. "It's alright just get what you came for and I'll ring it up for you" Kofi said. The man picked up a magazine and some soda. Kofi rung it up and asked "So whats your name." The man look at him and said "Randy Orton and yours." "Kofi Cena" Kofi replied. Then handed Randy his stuff as Randy was leaving "Come again" Kofi said and went back to cleaning his store. "I will be back" Randy said in a whisper.

'Who was he' Kofi thought. Then Kofi turned around to leave then he saw the man shades. He picked them up and ran to 'He just left he could've gotten that fair' Kofi thought. When Kofi looked out the door Randy was nowhere to be seen. Kofi shrugged and took the shade with him. The he locked up and went home.

He opened up the door and saw John "About damn time you come home" John yelled. Kofi rolled his eyes. He sat down beside his brother and showed him the shades. "You got me a birthday present o I love you Kofi" John said. "Haha no someone who came in the store had them and he left them". John looked at Kofi and asked "So you stole them." Kofi glared at John and said "No I'm going to hold onto them until I see the man again." John nodded and the begin watching the movie. About 30 minutes into the movie he and John was fast asleep.

The End

Wat ya think pls review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Continue...

Kofi was in his store. It was kinda a slow day so there wasn't too many costumers in the store. John was in the back on the phone with mom and dad. When Kofi notice that the store was empty he begin to daydream,

Kofi's Dream

"Kofi you're beautiful to me will you mine having a date with me" Randy asked. Kofi looked around as if he didn't know who Randy was talking to. "Sure I would love to Randy" he replied.

End of Dream

His dream ended so quickly because Wade had snapped him out of it. "Oh um hi Wade how may I help" Kofi said. Wade smiled and said "I'm looking for John may I speak to him." Kofi nodded and call John in there and he lefted out so they could talk. "Whats up" John asked. "John could you do me a favor" Wade said "you see I want you to run to St. Louis to my mansion and get my all gold roses and here take this key ok". John looked at Wade with weird eyes. "I will give you 20 million dollars" Wade said and John was out of the store in a second.

When Kofi came back and didn't see John he asked "Where's John." Wade smiled and walked over to Kofi and hugged him. Kofi begin to push him away. "Get away from me Wade" Kofi yelled. Wade just smiled and pushed Kofi into the wall and said "I'm going to take you now." Then he begin kissing Kofi's neck. "Wade stop you creeping me out" Kofi said. Wade didn't listen he just picked up one of Kofi's legs.

He ripped off Kofi's shirt and continue kissing Kofi's neck. Kofi was shaking with fear. That was when someone grabbed Wade's arm. "What the-" Wade was cut off. The man threw Wade to floor. Kofi sunk down to the floor shaking.

He looked up and saw Randy."Do you know who I am" Wade growled. Randy didn't say anything he just threw Wade out the store and locked the door. "Are you alright Kofi" Randy asked. Kofi turned away he didn't want Randy to see him cry.

Randy pulled Kofi in to his arms. Kofi begin to blush. Randy whisper in his ear "I left my shades the other day do you have them." Kofi pulled away and pulled out the shades and handed them to Randy. "Keep them" he said to Kofi.

"Kofi I know its bad timing but would you mind coming to my house and watching a movie" Randy asked. Kofi looked up at him and smiled. Randy took that as a yes and hugged Kofi.

Wade saw the whole thing. "Who do that guy think he is." Wade watch as Randy put the shades on Kofi's face. Then Randy disappeared. "What the" Wade said. Randy appeared behind him. Wade tried to run but Randy stopped him.

"If you go near Kofi I will kill you" Randy hissed. "Look Kofi is mines to take I have chose him as my partner" Wade growled. "So you are a wolf huh" Randy asked. Wade smiled and nodded. Randy went back into the store and told Kofi "Keep the shades on" Kofi nodded. Wade watch in horror as Randy turned into a vampire and flew away holding Kofi in his arms.

"No a vampire and not just some vampire its Randy Orton the leader of the vampires" Wade said. Wade turned into a wolf and and wandered off thinking 'So its the leader of the wolves vs the leader of the vampires'.

The End

Pls Review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why Randy let him keep the shades

'As long as he wear them shades on he will now see me while I am in this form' Randy thought to himself. "Randy um why are you holding me like this" Kofi asked. "Um I just thought you wouldn't feel like walking" Randy lied. He was holding Kofi so close to him so he can connect to Kofi mind and see what hes thinking.

Then Randy put him down and quickly return to his human form. Then he pulled the shades off of Kofi. Kofi smiled at Randy and said "Cool house." Randy laugh he grabbed Kofi hand and pulled him deeper into the house saying "That's not all." Then they came to a stop at some double doors. Randy pushed the doors open and Kofi couldn't believe what he saw. "A movie theater awesome" Kofi said. Randy smirked and walked Kofi down to the first row.

"Sit here and wait" Randy said. Kofi looked at him and nodded**. **Randy went to get some snacks. 'I learn some about Kofi during our little ride.' Randy thought 'he hate scary movies so I'll play one and have him in my arms.'

When Randy got back saw Kofi bouncing with excitement**. **Randy shook his head laughing. "Here you go" Randy said handing Kofi some popcorn and a soda. Randy pressed a button and the movie started. "What we watching Randy" Kofi asked.

"You'll see Kofi" Randy replied. Kofi glared at him and then turned back to the screen. The look on Kofi face when he saw the title was so...priceless. "Randy I don't like scary movie" Kofi whisper. Randy put his arms around Kofi saying "I'm right here you know that." Kofi looked at Randy and pouted. "But Randy" Kofi whined.

"No buts ok" Randy said to Kofi. Kofi rolled his eyes and nodded. During the movie Randy had big grin on his face. Kofi was all in his arms. He even hid his face in Randy's chest. "How is that possible Randy" Kofi asked pointing at the screen. Randy just laugh.

**Meanwhile In St. Louis**

"Finally Wade's fucking mansion" John said. When John enter in he nearly died. Wade was very obsessed with Kofi. "Omg" John said as he walked around. Then he fell over a book. "What the fuck" John said. John picked up the book and read it. It was Wade diary.

_Entry#1 _

_June 20,_

_There's a new store on the block. When I went in I caught the eye of the owner. O he was so beautiful. Like a rose. He might be the one for me._

_ Entry#2_

_June 27,_

_Just a week ago my rose started and have blossomed so quickly within a week. My wolf instincts..._

John stopped there. He became confused by what he read. As soon as he looked up he got his answer. It was a picture of Wade in wolf form. "What the hell is going on" John cussed. John flipped to the very first page and got his answer.

_ Entry#1_

_Jan. 1,_

_Man my father says it is time for me to have a mate. But who could my right mate. _

The he flipped back to June 27

_My wolf instincts tell me that he is my mate but how to get him._

"So Wade is a wolf and Kofi is his chosen mate" John said. Without thinking John grabbed the roses and left in a hurry. John should have kept reading on because it said:

_I will ask his brother to go get my golden roses one look at a gold rose and Kofi will fall in love with me. He will rule by my side since my father was found 'dead'. Yes and if he sniffle the rose it will complete turn him into a wolf like me.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wade's House

When the movie was over Kofi got up and yawned he was tired. Randy was getting sleepy too. Randy smile at the look Kofi had on his face. 'What a beautiful sight that is with his sleepy eyes' Randy thought. Kofi looked at him and asked "Why are you smiling." Randy came out of his thoughts and shook his head.

John was just getting to Wade he was still in shock. He got out the car and as soon as he knocked and it opened someone blew powder in his face. John stepped back rubbing his eyes. "Wtf is your problem" John hissed "here are the damn roses you wanted." He handed the rose to Wade and got his money and left.

Wade was at the door laughing. 'John the things you saw at my house has now been erase from your mind. Now that I got my roses time for me to get my mate. Wade continue to laugh until he heard "But leader if Randy give him his purple roses and you give him the gold roses won't his heart become confuse." Justin said.

Wade sat down what Justin said was very true. Wade shook his head saying "I don't care he will be mines."

At Randy hose Kofi was getting ready to go home. Randy looked at him reaching for the shades. "Put them on" Randy said. "Why" Kofi asked. "Because I trying to make sure that's your size" Randy lied. Randy is a somewhat good liar. Kofi put the shades and Randy hugged him "Randy you making me alittle uncomfortable" Kofi said with a whisper. Randy smiled and said "Hug me back." Kofi hugged Randy and wen he let go he was in a car.

Kofi was confuse but just shrugged he was to tired to think about it. When Randy pulled up at his he got out and and said goodbye. Randy made sure Kofi was in the house and left.

*Next Day*

Kofi was in the store telling John everything. "And it was so amazing" Kofi smiled. The only thing he tell was when Wade tried to rape him. John smiled and said "Well Jey drop the kids off at mom's and dad's so I'm going to go get them might take a couple of day and I tell you some important when I get back." Kofi nodded and said "Ok."

With that John was gone and Kofi was alone. It didn't last to soon. The door open up and walked was Wade. Kofi body tensed up quick. He put his head down and ask "How may I help you sir". Wade was hurt by this sight Kofi was shaking hard just from looking at him.

He was about to give Kofi the rose when the door open and Randy walked in. Kofi looked and smiled. Wade was angry by that. "Kofi I forgot to give you something last night" Randy said. Kofi looked at him eager to know. Randy pulled out a rose which was purple all the way to the stem. Kofi's eyes lit up. Wade was pissed off but he didn't about the aftermath so he said "Kofi I am sorry for my actions so will you please take this." Wade handed Kofi the rose. I was just like Randy's but his was gold.

Kofi looked at the rose and his heart skipped a beat. "Wow it's so beautiful" Kofi said. Then Kofi start to feel sick and dizzy. "Kofi you alright" Randy asked. Kofi didn't answer his just laid down breathing hard.

"You idiot" Randy hissed "you are not supposed to give both a vampire's and wolf's rose it can confuse his heart." Wade laughed saying "I know and I want his heart confuse so it can be hard for you to get him." Wade turn to leave he stopped at the door and said "But you see I am a man with power so it won't be hard for me to get him." Wade was gone within a second.

The End

Pls review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Kofi's heart is so confuse o no

Kofi was in so much pain. He was inside his heart. He looked around. The he came across a purple and gold Kofi. Kofi stepped back with fear. The two Kofis looked at him and smiled. The purple one turned into Randy and the gold turned into Wade.

Kofi looked at the two with confusion. "Kofi which one of use do you desire" Randy asked. "Me he desire me" Wade yelled. Randy looked at Kofi with wondering eyes. Kofi looked at them both. Wade's rose's power was taking affect on him.

He was beginning to have feelings for Wade. He didn't know why though. Kofi's heart begin beating fast. "Kofi" Randy said. "I don't know" Kofi kept saying. He begin feeling someone shaking him. His eyes started opening up and he saw Randy. He looked around and ask "Where am I." Randy sat down and said "You're at my house." Kofi maded a silent 'oh'. Randy kept his rose hidden. He heard Kofi talking in his sleep. 'Kofi now you don't know if me or Wade you want.' Randy thought.

"I hate Wade" Kofi whisper. Randy looked at him with shock. "But why do I have these new feelings towards him" Kofi asked looking at Randy with fearful eyes.

Randy sighed. He hated how Kofi eyes was looking. He sat down and hugged Kofi so close. Kofi started to blushed and get a funny feeling in his stomach. He laid his down slowly on Randy shoulders. He was afraid of Randy it was something about Randy and Wade he knew but he didn't know what it was.

He started noticing it when Wade and Randy showed him the roses before he passed out. He sworn that he saw a vampire and a wolf buyt he just said it was a dream and might be right about that. Then again as he lay on Randy the feeling never leaves his system.

Randy kissed his head and looked at him "Go back to sleep I'm here watching you ok" Randy said. Kofi nodded and went back to sleep. That Kofi slept as Randy turned into a vampire watching him. 'I will protect you Kofi I will I promise' Randy thought.

THE END

PLS REVIEW

On the nxt chapter I mite hav alittle help I'll tel u who it is wen i do it ok


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank U JoyMcD

Randy watch Kofi until the sun came up. When he saw Kofi begin to wake up. He turned back into his human form. "Good morning" Kofi yawned out. Randy smiled at him. Kofi looked at him like what is it. "Kofi how would you like to be mines" Randy asked.

Kofi blushed at that question. He nodded slowly and Randy smiled. He then told Kofi "Get up time you to open up right." Kofi looked at the clock and rushed into the bathroom getting ready. Randy was laughing himself to death. Kofi rolled his eyes.

At the store Randy was staring at Kofi as he worked. That was when Justin walked in. Kofi olled his eyes. He remember when Wade used to send him in to ask things about Kofi. "What do you want Justin" Kofi asked. Justin looked up at Kofi and smiled. Then he held the door open for Wade.

Wade walked in and Kofi heart start pounding as if he was looking at the hottest man in the world. Randy sensed it so he put his arms around Kofi. Kofi looked up at him and smiled. Randy calm down because he sensed that Kpfi was enjoying him holding him like that.

Wade growled loudly. Kofi shuddered in Randy's arms. Randy looked at Wade and asked "What are you doing here" Randy asked. Wade laughed and looked at Kofi then he winked at him. Kofi giggled at Wade as if he was some high school crush of his.

Randy growled in a low tone. Wade walked over to Kofi and asked "So cutie you want to date me." Kofi rolled his eyes and said "No me don't like you." Randy laughed at Wade expression.

"What you laughing at Orton" Wade asked. Kofi got confused by what Wade said. Then he asked "How do you two know each." Wade and Randy looked at each other then at Kofi.

"Lets just say we are old friends that's all" Randy said. Kofi looked at them the his mind change on him. He wasn't seeing Randy and Wade he saw a wolf and a vampire.

Kofi looked at them sideways. He reached his hand up and touch Wade's face. When Wade smiled from feeling Kofi's hand Kofi ran behind Randy. He saw Wade teeth. "Wolf" Kofi said. Wade stepped back when Kofi said that. Then Kofi looked up at Randy then he moved from Randy saying "Vampire." Randy did the same thing as Wade.

Kofi was shaking with fear of the two men in front of him. "Kofi you must be tired come here so I can take you home" Randy said. "What no way Orton,Kofi come here I can take care of you" Wade said. Kofi looked at them both. His heart wanted both but didn't know who to go to. Then he walked towards Wade but when he saw that smile he quickly ran to Randy.

Wade growled and Randy smirk. Kofi was asleep in his arms and he didn't know it . When he looked down and saw Kofi asleep he turned into a vampire and flew off. Wade and Justin turned into wolves and left. Wade had claim Kofi as his mate before the full moon or he will be stuck with David as his mate.

As Randy flew Kofi begin to wake up and he remember Kofi wasn't wearing the shades. Kofi woke up and saw Randy in that form

The End

I didn't use my idea but it will come in play later on

Pls Review


End file.
